Lost Time
by WelshCanuck
Summary: They fought demons every day, side by side. One day two sisters past comes back into thier lives and changes everything...Including the desitiny of the Power of Three
1. Chapter 1

Lost Time 

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

* * *

**

How many demons had they fought? Stood side-by-side in a battle of good and evil? How many fights had they had themselves, over a Barbie or a stuffed toy? How many times had a curfew been set and then broken, only to start another type of fight? How many rules were laid out, only to be broken?

So many things swirled around in her mind as she ran her fingers lightly over the engraving on the cold stone. How long had it been now? How much time had they lost: then and now?

She placed the red rose on the top of the stone, before resting her hand softly. Letting her love flow through her and to the one she lost so long ago.

"I Love You." The lone tear came as it always did. Always one. "I'm sorry."

_**Ten Years before:**_

"**_Piper_** **watch out!"** Prue quickly used her power to divert the energy bolt that was about to strike her sister in the back.

Piper turned around and gave her sister a grateful look as she froze the demon that had just tried to kill her in the most cowardly ways.

"The back? He was going to kill me in the back?" she stood up, her adrenaline pumping as she brushed off the dirt from her black jacket. "Coward." She glared at him as she got closer. "Can I blow some of him up." She cast her eyes down at him as she felt the hand of her big sister strike her arm "What? He tried to kill me. Only seems fair to repay the favour."

"Piper just say the spell." Phoebe tried to hold in a laugh as she walked beside her sisters, also brushing off the dirt that was on her.

"Ok yuck. What did you fall into there, sis?" Prue turned away from Phoebe and notice Piper take a step back.

"I have no idea, but I am sure it has ruined my new jacket." Phoebe replied as she felt the sting in her eyes from the smell of what ever it was on her jacket.

--- ---- --- ----

Another vanquish another around of aches and pains from the battle.

"Can't they just once fight us in a pillow factory?" Phoebe said with sarcasm as she brought up the rear, as the three of them walked back into the safety of the Manor. The aches felt with each step. "I think I pulled something." She added as she eased herself into the couch.

Piper sat up slightly from her own chair and looked at Phoebe. "Phoebs. You ok sweetie?"

"I ache everywhere. I feel like I was hit by a gnarly beast."

Prue snickered trying not to laugh, "Honey. You were hit by a gnarly beast." She got up and helped her sister up, "Come on. I'll run you a hot bath."

Piper laughed as Prue helped Phoebe up the stairs. She hadn't seen Phoebe go flying or what she had hit, but she knew from the language her sister was spewing, it wasn't pleasant.

She got up and started for the one place she was comfortable in after a vanquish; the kitchen. Setting the pot on the element she then grabbed each of their favourite mugs, adding in just the right amount of chocolate. Hearing the kettle boil brought her out of her thought of the evenings battle.

"One of those for me?"

Piper turned around to the warm embrace of her husband, "Only if you want to fight with either Prue or Phoebe." She snickered at him knowing he wouldn't. Not when it came to her hot chocolate. "Although, I could probably make you one of your own.

"Might be a better idea." He laughed as he leaned down to kiss her.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue stuck her head in her sisters room, "Hot bath with lots of bubbles down the hall with your name on it sis."

"Oh, thank you." Phoebe moved with some effort to the door and it was then Prue noticed something.

"Phoebe. Is that blood on your shirt?"

Phoebe turned and cursed herself for not hiding the shirt she had been wearing better.

"Where is it? Let me see." Prue took her sisters arm carefully and waited for her to show her where she was hurt. "Phoebe. That looks really bad."

"Prue it fine honest. It isn't even that deep."

"Well from here it does. Ok. Soak then I am taking care of that."

Phoebe knew better then to argue with Prue when she was in mother mode, and lowly made her way to the bathroom and into the nice hot bath. .

Prue gave a quiet knock on teh bathroom door and eased it open. Seeing her sister with her eyes closed, submerged in bubbles, she walkeed in and sat on the small stool.

"Prue have I told you lately you are the bestest sister in the whole wide world?" Phoebe sid without even moving a muscle

"Hmm. No I don't think you have?"

"Well you are. This hits the spot."

Prue smiled at her sister "You gonna be ok?"

"I will now." She sat in silence, "Prue. I'm sorry I never said anything. I honestly didn't think it was that bad."

"Its ok sweetie. We'll get it taken care of. What did you hit anyway?"

"I have no idea. A crate maybe. What ever it was, it hurt like a bitch."

"Phoebe," Prue scolded her little sister

"What? It did." She gave her oldest sister her trademark cheek grin.

Preu squinted as her sister, "Well hurry up in there before you become a prune. I'll see you downstairs." She stood up and ruffled her sisters' hair.

--- ---- --- ----

He made his way quickly through the crowd of people. It was enough of a crowd that made him feel safe and yet in danger at the same time. To many witnesses for his safety, but at the same time, everyone was moving so fast someone could kill him and be lost in the crowd in seconds.

Exiting the building he looked all around him for anyone. He knew they would find him, he just hoped it wouldn't be here. He ran across the street and hailed a cab at the same time. It was something he had learned a long time ago. Why wait in a cab line when you can get them before they even got close.

"1329 Prescott street please." He called out to the cabby as he closed the door behind him.

Once again he found himself looking at a world of supernatural. A world he thought he was free from, Yet here it was again. How had they even known about him? He knew she could help him. No, she had to help him, his life depended on it. He was hesitant to go to her. He didn't want to drag her into this, but he had no choice. Once again her life would be turned upside down because of him.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue settled on the couch with the first aid kit on the coffee table.

"Prue I made…Ok what's that for?" Piper asked immediatly as she spotted the kit on the table.

"Phoebe who else." Prue looked ather sister like she didnt know.

Piper fought back a wave of panic as she set the tray on the table beside the first aid kit.

"Piper she's ok. It's just a gash to her side, I am sure we can take care of it." Prue tried to assure her sister. The one who was the first to set into panic mode when it involved a hurt Phoebe

"Care of what?" Leo casually walked in with his own mug in hand.

"Leo. Well guess we won't be needing this." Prue laughed as she closed the lid and set the kit off the table and on to the floor

Piper and Prue explained to Leo what had happened. As usual _They_ had him off helping another charge, and hadn't even known what was going on till he came back home that evening.

--- ---- --- ----

He tossed the money to the front of the cab and exited just as fast as he entered it. He had to see her, he had to make sure she was ok. He knew they would know everything about his past and she was a very big part of his past. A past filled with love.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe held the gauze to her side as she pulled her pj's around it, so as not to get any stray blood on it.

"Ok Prue. This better not hurt." She whined as she made her way down the old staircase. She often wondered now, how it had survived all these year. The demon attacks from just her and her sisters were enough to take it down.Yet here it still held fast.

The doorbell rang, over and over as Piper went to answer it, "All right already. Geesh. Get some manners."

At the same time Leo got up and met Phoebe at the bottom landing, "Will I do?" he smiled as his hand stopped inches from her wound. The golden glow of his healing touch quickly taking away any pain she had before.

As Piper swung open the door the familiar face met her, and before she could say anything her sisters' voice was heard from behind her.

"Clay?"


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at her as she sat beside him on the couch. Her sisters sitting on the other chairs across from them. How could he tell her? How could he tell her that somehow his world had once again met with hers? How would he explain that again magic and curses had found him?

"So Clay, what brings you back to San Francisco?" Prue was blunt, wanting an answer to the one man who had broken her sisters' heart almost as much as Cole had.

"I've been travelling around since I left here last. NY just wasn't the same anymore." He cast a glance towards Phoebe, letting her know that it was her not there that had made it so indifferent. "I eventually found myself back here."

Piper could feel the tension in the air. She knew deep inside that Prue had never forgiven Clay for what happened last time he was in town. He had lied and manipulated Phoebe into helping him sell a stolen urn. And in doing so almost cost the youngest her life. She wanted to just clear the room and start over in the morning. They had enough excitement for one day.

"Where are you staying?" Phoebes voice broke into her thoughts.

"I just got into town. I was going to find something."

Prue's suspicious and protective nature took over "So you came straight here. I see."

"Prue." Piper looked at her oldest sister as Phoebe spoke the words. Her sister was once again accusing Clay for something he hadn't even done.

"No Phoebs its ok. Maybe I should go, I'll call you tomorrow. You can show me the city again." He stood up and pulled Phoebe to her feet.

Piper glared at Prue as they watched the two of them head for the door.

"I'm glad you're ok Phoebe." he said as his arms wrapped around her waist

"I'm fine. Had a few rough patches, but I'll tell you tomorrow."

"I meant with the demon stuff." He took her hand in his.

"So did I." She laughed as she felt his warm lips gently touch hers. It was as if time stopped and rewound itself to those days down along the NY Harbour.

When had she pulled away? Her feelings were still there, that she knew, but after everything that had happened in the last few weeks. She wasn't ready for this, not this soon, and not with someone she knew she would fall for again. "I'm sorry Clay." She placed her fingers at his lips "I can't do this. Not right now." She could see the confusion in his eyes. "I'll explain everything tomorrow. I promise."

"I'm the one thats sorry Phoebe. I shouldn't have pushed you. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." he gave her small smile and left the Manor

--- ----

He looked up at the old Victorian and relished in that he knew she was safe. How long had he stood there? He waited and stayed just in the shadows till the last light went out. Only then would he know she was safe for the night.

He took one last look over his shoulder as he made his way down the dimly lit street. He didn't even hear the car come up beside him.

"Get in the car."

"What?" Clay looked into the darkened vehicle and saw no face, bBut he knew who it was.

"I said, get in the car. _Now!"_ his voice wasn't vengeful, but Clay knew to listen to it. He took a hesitant step and got into the car closing the door behind him. "Drive." He ordered as he looked at the young man beside him

Clay held his gaze with just as much strength and passion. "What the hell? Are you following me?"

"The question should be what the hell are you doing here?" the voice raised slightly but held a firm tone.

"I was visiting an old friend." Clay had only a few options to him he knew, and he wasn't yet ready to trust anyone with a secret he knew. And this man he was still holding judgement on.

"And I thought I told you to stay away from them."

"We had an agreement." Clay felt his anger boil inside. He wasn't going to pushed away.

"I know, I was there, remember? Just stay away from them. Or everything will be ruined. And lost."

"I had to see her. Look, just let us spend tomorrow together, then I'll go. You have to guarantee me nothing is going to happen."

"I'll give you tomorrow, but I can't guarantee anything, you know that. But together we might be able to fix all of this."

The rest of the ride was silent as the car pulled into a driveway.

"Get out here. There's a room here for you. Call me tomorrow night, and hopefully it isn't to late."

Clay watched as the car drove away. He didn't know what to make of everything. He thought he had gotten away. And that they wouldn't find him. He was wrong and once again he had put her in the middle of it.

--- ---- --- ----

He didn't even look back after he had his driver drop him off.

"What the hell was he thinking coming here?"

"I don't know boss." the driver answered not taking his eyes off the road

"Idiot. He is going to ruin everything." His fist slammed against the door in anger.

"You want me to have someone take care of the problem."

He weighted his option. He could but then what? He had his own stakes in this game and didn't need some two bit crook messing up his one chance at true freedom.

"Send some one to watch him tomorrow. And let me know when he drops her off." His mind went back to his own plans. They weren't playing a game with these people and it was something he would have to make Clay understand. He just hoped no one got hurt in the process. But he also knew that the only ones now to really help them were the Halliwell's.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue stood at the doorway as she had many times when they were younger. Though then it was the only time she could really look at her baby sister with out a fight breaking out. Now she just wanted to protect her. She had been through so much in the last few weeks. Everything with Cole had come back and blown up in her face. He had betrayed her worse then killing her. He had ripped out her heart and crushed it. That one act of violence was all it took.

Prue felt the presence of Piper coming up behind her. "I just don't want to see her get hurt again Piper."

"She won't. We are both here for her, and I have a feeling that today she will talk to Clay and he will be there too. We just have to trust them both."

"I know, it's just that she is still my baby girl. I can't stop that feeling." Prue turned back to Phoebe and was met with the intense chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't ever stop." Phoebe met her sisters' gaze, and watched as she slowly moved into her room.

"Phoebe I'm sorry about last night." She sat down on her sisters' bed as Phoebe pushed herself up

"Its ok Prue, but you don't have to worry about Clay."

Prue couldn't help but notice some of her little sisters spark in her eyes, "Just be careful." She said as she tapped Phoebe on the nose.

"I will." Phoebe reached out and hugged Prue. It was times like this all their early year hostilities were washed away.

As they made their way towards the stairs Phoebe rested her head on Prue's shoulder. She couldn't believe the last few weeks and how both her sisters were there for her. Her heart still ached for Cole, but with them she was getting past it.

The sound of the doorbell broke through her thoughts as she lifted her head up. "That's Clay." She released her grip on Prue and ran down the rest of the stairs, leaving Prue to just laugh at her.

As Prue watched Phoebe from the last few steps she thought that her baby sister was coming back. It had taken time but she was definitely on the right track to a full mend. Reaching the bottom step she stopped in her tracks as she looked past Phoebe, who had turned towards her.

"Prue its for..." Phoebes voice stopped working when she saw her sister step on the final stair and look past her.

"Bane?"


	3. Chapter 3

He stood their looking up at her, she was just as beautiful as he remembered. To him it was like yesterday.

"What? How?" she stood there frozen on the stair landing. _He came back. But how?_

"Good behaviour." He stepped closer to her wanting to just hold her in his arms. He had thought of her every day, and it was her that kept him going each night and each day. Got him through the lonely times.

--- ----

Piper heard the doorbell from the kitchen and had been making her way to it when she saw Phoebe getting it, but what she saw next surprised her as much as any of them.

As Prue and Bane met with a hug and kiss under the chandelier Piper had to say something, "What is this, old Boyfriend week? I swear if Dan comes back I'm divorcing Leo and going to a convent."

Phoebe covered her mouth to stop the laugh that was about to burst, but she was unsuccessful as Prue reached over and slapped her on the arm. "Stop it. You started this."

"Me?" Phoebe looked at her sister to be met with a big smile.

Bane looked at each sister. He knew they were close from his past run ins, but he had yet to work out the secret sister language.

"It wasn't my fault Clay turned up on the door step last night." She said in her own defence as much as Clays, as she hit her sister back.

"No." Prue smiled, "But he was your ex in NY and he came back first."

Phoebe stood there as Prue and Bane walked back into the kitchen hand in hand. "Ok that isn't fair."

Piper laughed as Phoebe stood at the foyer watching her sister and Bane, "Come on Phoebs. I made your favourite, not hers." Piper laughed as she pulled Phoebe after her towards the kitchen.

--- ----

He had twisted his way back to the house he found familiar. He knew though he was still being followed. The question now was by whom? Making his way up the steps he didn't care. All he cared about was her. And protecting her.

Reaching out, he rang the bell, though in doing so he noticed a shadowy figure approaching the walk.

"Hi."

"Hi. You here for the sisters?" his question was brief and to the point.

"Just one actually. I have known Phoebe for a few years now. Met her in NY."

"Ah. Clay."

He stepped back not really sure who this guy was or what he knew. He had learned fast not to trust anyone, especially when it came to the three inside the house before him.

"Its ok man." He held out his badge, "Inspector Darryl Morris. Didn't mean to scare you. Just these three are special to me.

"And to me." Clay spoke not sure yet to trust him

"And one more then the rest." Darryl smiled at the man before him. "Don't Worry Clay. I thought I recognised you from a few years ago. Its cool." Darryl smiled at Clay as she slapped him on the back.

Clay gave him back a weak smile. When was it he had lost his trust in cops? It seemed so long ago he had lost track, but he knew and felt something about this one that he knew he could trust.

The door opened and Clay smiled down.

"Clay." Phoebe reached up pulled him into a hug.

Clay turned back at the man slightly behind him"Inspector Morris was it?"

"Yeah." Darryl looked at Phoebe them to Clay

"I won't you to arrest this girl."

Phoebe pulled back stunned at the words Clay had just uttered, as she looked over at Darryl.

"And why would I do that?" Darryl was a confused as Phoebe.

"Because she stole something from me."

Phoebe cast her eyes towards Clay."Clay?" _ 'What was he talking about?'_ was the only question on her mind.

"Phoebe stole something from you?" Darryl was as confused as anyone was. He looked up and saw Piper in the foyer ,but all she did was shrug her shoulders in confusion.

Clay looked down and held Phoebe face in his hands, "She stole my heart."

Phoebe looked up at Clay and smiled, "You are so bad." She laughed as she hit him on the chest. "Ok, weren't we going out on the town?"

"Yes we were." Clay wrapped his arm around her waist as they started for the door.

Prue laughed as she led Bane back towards the living room. Though seeing Phoebe about to leave with Clay she felt an urge to stop her. "Phoebe."

Phoebe closed her eyes. She didn't want to start a fight with Prue. She just wanted to go out with Clay and spend a nice afternoon, just the two of them. "Prue." She answered but she didn't turn around.

"I didn't know you two were leaving so soon." She looked over at Clay with suspicion.

"Well we are. I'll see you later. **BYE PIPER!"** she called out to her other sister as she followed after Clay.

Bane came up behind Prue wrapping his arms around her waist and watched as Phoebe and Clay left. "She never did like me did she?"

"Still no reason to be rude. That's ok. We'll see her later at dinner. You are staying for dinner right?"

"Sure. You bet." He leaned in and placed kiss on her lips. "That is all I have thought about since I got out."

--- ---- --- ----

Clay held on to Phoebes hand as they walked through the park, the soft sound of waves crashing below was heard in the distance.

"So let me get this straight. You fell and love with a demon, and you tried to save him but he turned on you and your sisters." Clay spoke trying to take in what Phoebe had told him about Cole and everything he had put them through, her through.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." She leaned against his strong shoulder and felt his arm snake around her. "Even though he tried to kill us so many times. He couldn't."

"He loved you."

"It wasn't enough in the end. In the end he choose his demon half, I couldn't save him from that." She sighed as she thought of that night in the attic when she saw Cole kill that witch, he might as well have killed her then to.

Clay moved over to a clump of trees and pulled Phoebe down beside him. "I'm glad you shared that with me Phoebe."

"I haven't really talked about it except to my sisters, and even then. I don't have anyone I can talk to about it. You are the only person that knows my secret."

"What about that guy Prue was with?"

"Bane? Oh yeah he knows. Tried to have us killed once too."

Clay looked down at her and laughed, "Ok what is it with you three and attracting guys that want to kill you?"

"Maybe its our _charm_." She looked up and met his eyes. The care and love that was always there for her, was still there. That same spark.

--- ----

He watched from a distance like he was told. _Just keep an eye on them_. He knew what was going on but made no move to alter anything. He was just doing his job. Yet what he saw next caused him to step away from the car and take out his cell phone.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue sat curled up beside Bane on the hammock.

"So what do you know about this guy Phoebe is with?"

"Bane if I didn't know it, I would say you cared?" Prue looked up at him taking him into a kiss.

He looked own at Prue, "It worries you, so it worries me. I mean one day she might have to except me right?"

"She is just going through a rough time right now. Everything with Cole. I am just giving her, her space."

"So you know this Clay guy?"

"Yes I do. He came back into her life a few years ago. She knew him from her days in NYC."

The two of them both let the subject drop, though Bane was unconvinced. He had feelings for Prue and he knew he would need approval from all her sisters. He was brought out of his thoughts by the shrill of his cell phone. Excusing himself from Prue he took the call

"You said you would _take care_ of him." His voice was dark and sinister.

"I tried."

"**NOT** hard enough it would seem." His voice projected fear into those around him.

"I have people on it."

"You had better. Or I will ,and anything that gets in my way will suffer the consequences."

Bane closed his phone and walked back towards Prue, and was about to settle back down when it rang again.

"Sorry." He looked over at Prue as he held up his phone.

"It's ok." She met his gaze as she got up and headed into the Manor.

Bane listened to the person at the other end as he watched Prue walk inside. "So do something."

He listened again taking in the words. "Look, I don't care what you do. Just do it! I will not let this all go to shit. I am almost free of this crap and I will not let you or some demon ruin it. Figure it out." He closed his phone and looked up to see Prue through the window. She looked back at him not knowing what was going on.

_'Don't you betray me Lawrence.'_ His mind on one thing, his own freedom from the supernatural


	4. Chapter 4

Clay wanted to stay where he was forever. He had Phoebe in his arms and to him everything was right. Except his own past that would come back to haunt him. A past he had tried to shake himself of ever sincxe he left San Francisco two years ago, yet here he was now facing more evil then he ever thought possible.

He could feel someone staring at him as he cast his eyes down to be brought inside the deep chocolate brown ones that were looking back at him.

"What are you thinking about Clay?" she felt safe in his arms, but she knew with Clay there was always some sort of string attached to him.

"Just you, and how happy I am to be here with you right now." He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away. "What?"

"Look." Her eyes no longer met his but past him towards the field before them.

"Who?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out, it's to public here." She got up to her feet, though never taking her eyes off the two men coming towards them.

"Phoebe?"

"Clay no, just come on." She started away from them with Clay's hand in hers but she felt him fighting her. "Clay I know that look in their eyes. Come on, we have to get back toe h Manor."

He wanted to fight but he listened to her words. She knew this type evil and what to do better then he dod, but he also saw who was behind the men. _'So you sent your lap dog to spy on me.'_ His thoughts of anger were washed with relief. Knowing that he would help them if he had to.

Phoebe looked back and saw them approaching fast. She looked up and saw where they had parked Pipers Jeep and she knew they wouldn't make it thier in time, so she did the only other choice she had; Turn and fight.

"Phoebe what...?" Clay was more confused when Phoebe turned around and held her ground glaring at the men.

"We aren't going to make it Clay. So we do the next best thing, and call for Leo." She tucked and rolled as an energy ball sailed past her and Clay, leaving them separated. "**LEO!"**

It was times like this she thanked Cole, for the time he had spent with her training her in her martial arts. If it hadn't been for that added training she would have been killed a long time ago.

--- ----

He stopped as the fight broke out. Maybe he wouldn't have to interfere after all. He watched as she got in a good roundhouse kick, sending one of the demons sailing backwards. _'She's good."_ He thought to himself. "But are you good enough witch?" he said to no one

--- ----

Phoebe kicked again, at the same time just missing being hit by another energy ball. She cast a quick glance towards Clay and saw he was making out ok, but then something happened that none of the expected, as she watched a third party entering the fight.

Phoebe saw it coming but Clay saw it first.

"**_PHOEBE!"_** he sailed through the air to reach her in time, knocking them both to the ground. Jumping back up again to see where the shot had come from.

Phoebe spun and kicked again, but to her surprise the two demons retreated. Heading back towards the woods, before shimmering out of existence. "**_LEO!_** _Get down here!"_ her voice filled with panic, wanting nothing more then to just get home and fast.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue was pacing frantically ever since Leo had left. With each pass of the grandfather clock she looked up to see how long he had been gone.

Piper watched as her sister paced her again, "Prue please sit. You are making me nervous."

"He's been gone to long." Prue shot back turning to go back the other way.

"Well may be he needed to…" Piper stopped her sentence. She didn't want to even say what her mind was thinking.

"Heal them? Is that what you were going to say Piper. She is fine. I would know if something was wrong." Prue turned on her heal and almost walked into the bathe or white and blue lights.

Prue quickly reached out and pulled Phoebe close to her not wanting to let go, "Thank God you are ok."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Prue glad to have that comfort. "I'm ok Prue." She turned and looked as Clay sat down on the chair. "Though I can't say the same for Clay." She pulled away from Prue and went to kneel beside him as Leo held his hands over the wound.

Leo stood up and out of Phoebes way who wrapped her arms around Clay, happy he was ok. "Don't _ever _scare me like that again." She pulled back and hit him in the chest.

Clay held his arms up in defence and almost laughed at her as she let her worry out. "I promise, I won't." his eyes drifted past her and settled on the one person he wanted to hit himself. He knew it was suicide but he didn't care. "You son of a bitch." He got up from his chair and landed a right hook across Bane's jaw, snapping his head to one side and sending him to the ground

Everyone scrambled as Leo reached out and pulled at Clay as did Phoebe. As Prue went to Bane, who was quickly back up on his feet, but Prue held her ground, standing between her boyfriend and Phoebes.

"You set us up." Clay fought through Leo trying to get to Bane.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bane held in his temper but could feel it rising to the surface.

"Your lap dog Larry tried to turn us into fried food with an energy ball! He would have got to Phoebe had I not knocked her out of the way first."

Prue turned her attention to Bane. "_YOU_ had someone try and kill Phoebe?" the sound in her voice was enough to make everyone take a slight step back. Everyone that is except Piper and Phoebe.

"No it wasn't like that. He was just supposed to watch Clay, he wasn't.. Wait a minute. He threw an energy ball at you? But that would make him..." Bane was confused.

"A Demon." Clay shot back not letting down.

Bane stood where he was. He was to stunned. He had known Larry forever. _How was this possible?_ "I've known him since we were kids." His voice got quiet as he almost fell into the chair behind him

"Can we go back to this Larry guy trying to kill my sister?" Prue looked at Bane and then over at Phoebe and Clay.

"I told him to watch Clay, that was it. He wasn't suppose to do anything." Bane looked up at Clay and Phoebe, "I'm sorry."

Phoebe glared at him, she wanted to deck him herself. _He had some goon following them. What gave him the right?_

Piper stepped between the two parties. She could see something in both of her sisters' eyes. One of pain and betrayal, and the other of pain and vengeance. "Ok, someone needs to explain what is really going on here. Because I have a feeling there is more to this then Bane's childhood friend trying to kill Clay and Phoebe."

Bane and Clay locked eyes with each other, neither one wanting to say anything.

"You two know each other how?" Prue asked the question everyone had concluded too.

"We served some time together last year." Clay said as he stepped back and sat in the chair he had been in before.

"You what?" Phoebe turned on him almost as fast as he had turned on Bane.

"I did something stupid Phoebe, and spent six months in jail. I was rooming here with Bane."

"Ok so why the big secret? Why not tell us?" Piper looked at each man. Wanting answers for her sisters more then anything.

Bane stood back up and paced, "We both figured out we had something in common. A past with this family. And in doing so we realized we had a past with demons."

"So what? You teamed up and came here?" Phoebe was shocked at Bane's words, but held her glare to Clay. "Why?"

"Because we knew you were in danger." Clay looked at her. "Bane told me what happened to him with Litvack. And we knew that someone would come for us. I've being hiding and running ever since I got out, but I knew in the end I had to come here. They knew about you Phoebe and I couldn't risk you being hurt. I had to make sure you were ok"

"And that is why I came as well Prue. To make sure you were ok, but now we have to leave. He is on to us."

Prue looked at Bane, "He? Who he?"

Bane looked over at Clay. Again neither one wanting to say what they knew.

"A Demon that wants the secret of the underworld kept just that; a secret." Bane started.

"Ok, but who?" Piper asked getting impatient with both men.

Silence blanketed them all as Clay was the first to even move. He reached down and took Phoebes hands in his. "Belthazor." His words hung like thick smoke as Phoebe tried to take in a breath of air.

--- ---- --- ----

"You retreated?" his metallic voice sending fear through all that stood around him. "I wanted them **_dead!_** Was that so difficult? A mortal and a defenceless witch." His raged consumed him, as the two before him felt their flesh start to burn slowly, as their cries of pain echoed to remind all that served him the message of the cost of betrayal.

"I want him dead, and other mortals that you see fit. Just **_kill _**him."

"I will not fail you."

"No you won't, but you can not return to serve them as you had. You have been exposed."

"Just give me one chance to kill him."

He looked up intrigued. _Why was killing the witch so important to him._ Killing any of the Charmed Ones was an order brought down by the Source himself. He thought a moment. Killing a Charmed One was not part of the plan, but. He was certain that the Source would not mind. "She is yours. Just make sure he dies. Our duty is to protect our existence. We can not have mortals running around up there with knowledge of us."

"And the other?" he knew that his days were numbered as well.

"Kill him as well. And yes, if his witch gets in the way. Kill her as well."

The laughter of all that were there was rough with triumph. Killing the Charmed Ones was something they all wanted. To many of their comrades had been lost in battles in San Francisco, but now it would all end, and two of them would die.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue and Piper felt the same rush of air as they quickly turned towards Phoebe. She felt herself gripping on to Clay's arm as her legs almost began to weaken.

"Phoebe?"

"No. No you're wrong. It can't be. He was with me six months ago." Her world was spinning. How much had she missed? How much had she let him get away with?

Prue went to her sister as her tears took over. She had to at least hold on to the fact he was good till he killed that witch. But now she was even losing that.

"Phoebe don't do this. You know it isn't true. He loved you then."

Piper stepped closer to her sisters. "Phoebe you know he did. It wasn't until Raynor got to him that he turned."

Her mouth opened but all that came were tears. The thread of hope she had been holding on to was breaking: But it was still attached to her heart.

Clay wanted to hold Phoebe then so much it hurt. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. A pain that would never truly leave her. How could one person hurt her so much? She had so much love in her to share with everyone around her, and this guy came along and crushed it.

"I think we should go." Clay looked over at Bane who hadn't moved.

"Um Yeah. Look Prue."

"Bane not now." She cast a look over her shoulder. One he had seen before when he first met her. _You messed with my sisters just go_, look.

"Um I'll call you. But he knows about you three now. He will stop at nothing to see you all dead." Bane turned and headed for the door. He heard Clay following after him but also knew that he would take a pause to make sure Phoebe was ok.

Clay wasn't two seconds out the door when he felt the tight grip grabbing at his collar and slamming him into the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Bane voice was filled with anger.

"Trying to save Phoebes ass, and mine." Clay shot back as he thrust his arms upwards breaking Bane's grip on him "Your lap dog is the one you should be fighting with not me."

"I have known Larry all my life. You can not stand there and accuse him of being a demon."

"Hey, he was the one throwing energy balls at us, not the other way around. And had I not spotted it when I did. Phoebe would be dead right now."

"So you say." Bane stepped back still trying to process everything.

Clay shook his head and stepped away from Bane, "Not just my word Bane. Phoebe was there, she saw him."

"Yeah well, Phoebe never really liked me to start with."

"Do you blame her? From what you told me of your first meeting with them. You aren't exactly the type to bring home to Mum now are you?"

"You should talk Clay. You have your own sorted past if I recall." Bane met his gaze as the two men stood on the porch just starring each other down.

Clay finally turned away, "This is ridiculous. We both know what is going on. He used us to get to them. He played us both for fools. Now how are we going to fix this?"

"How? In case you hadn't notice, we are up against a demon Clay. A demon, that as mortals, we cant get rid of."

"So we tell them like I suggested a long time ago. Tell them everything."

"And get them killed? I don't think so." Bane spun and faced him again.

"They are going to get killed if we don't." Clay stated as he met Bane's gaze. "We have to Bane. We don't have a choice anymore." He added calmer.

Bane looked at the door behind him and then back to Clay. He knew Clay was right, but he still wanted answers on Larry.

"Fine, but not now. Let them deal with this first. I have a few things I need to look into." He brushed past Clay and down the steps from the Manor.

Clay held his eye on the glass of the door before him. Inside his one love was struggling with a reality she no longer knew.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked before turning and following after Bane.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue and Piper had managed to calm Phoebe down enough to get her off the floor and onto the couch.

"Here Phoebs drink this." Piper handed her sister a glass of water as she settled down next to her, brushing a stray piece of hair of her face. "Honey you know it can't be right. There must be more to it then what they've told us."

"I... I just don't know any more Piper. I saw the evil in his eyes when he killed her that night. What if all along he was just using me?" Phoebe leaned in, resting her head on Prue shoulder

Piper looked and met Prue's eyes. Neither one knew how to even begin fixing this.

--- ---- --- ----

Bane pulled the car against the curb and got out. He didn't even bother to wait for Clay, he knew he was going to follow him anyway.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Clay asked after him, as he followed him into the one building he never thought Bane would go to for answers.

Bane didn't miss a beat as he walked right into the office before him. He made his way to the one man he knew would help him if only to help the sister's.

"I need your help, and in helping me you help the Halliwell's."

The man looked up at the first sound of a voice disturbing him, but when he saw whom it was he backed down. And his words pushed him down even further. "What do you mean helping you helps them? What's going on?"

"I don't think you want to discuss this in here inspector Morris. Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Darryl stood up and followed Bane out of the squad room. He noticed Clay but didn't say anything just yet.

They made their way out the front doors and along the side of the building.

"Ok. So now what? One of you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Darryl demanded. He cared for the Halliwell's and anything that concerned them concerned him: a lot.

Bane looked around before meeting Morris' gaze, "I need you to check someone out for me. A man by the name of Larry Maxwell."

"Your goon?" Darryl questioned

"My friend." Bane shot back. "Look, I found out some information about him tonight and I just want to see what he has been up to lately. I lost track of him for a few years before I even went to prison."

Clay stood behind him shocked at this new information. "What you just trusted him? After everything you had seen and been through" Clay felt his anger boiling over at the stupidity of everything Bane had gotten him into

"I've known the guy my whole life. We went to school together for Christ sakes." Bane turned on Clay grabbing his collar.

Darryl pulled the two guys apart before they had every cop around asking questions, "Cool it you two." But as Darryl pulled at Bane and Clay, they tightened their grips on each other, "I said knock it **OFF!"** he pushed the two apart. "Look I don't even want to know what you two are into, but if this has anything to do with the Halliwell's I'll see what I can find. In the mean time, you two stay away from each other."

"No way. I tried that last time and his _'friend'_ tried to have Phoebe and I killed." Clay answered not taking his eyes off Bane.

"I told you. I told him to watch you guys. In case _he_ tried anything, and he did."

"And your dog helped them!" Clay stared for Bane again

Darryl stepped between them again. "Ok enough, look why don't we all go inside and see what I can find out. I don't trust you two not to kill each other out here while I'm gone."

--- ---- --- ----

Prue paced back and forth taking a look down at Phoebe now and then. Her youngest sister had finally giving in to her emotions and fallen asleep.

"What's on your mind Prue?" Piper asked as she sat on the chair across from Phoebe.

"It just doesn't make sense, I mean we knew Cole back then. I can't see him being like that."

"Wow, this coming from the one person who never liked him to start with." Piper smiled at Prue.

"_Trusted_, I never_ trusted_ him, and I had a good reason, in case you forgot who he turned out to be." Prue looked back at Piper. "Maybe it was someone using his name. Knowing how we would react if we found out. I mean if you just went by what is in the BOS I wouldn't want to face him." Prue tried to reason. "Its just to easy."

"So what you think he is being framed?" Piper tried to follow Prue train of thought.

"Maybe." Prue looked down at the sleeping form of Phoebe, "For her sake I hope I'm right too."

--- ---- --- ----

Bane and Clay walked up the steps to the Manor a few hours after having left it.

"You ok?" Clay looked over at Bane not really sure if what they had found out had sunk in yet.

"I'm not sure, now it just seems more confusing then ever."

Clay never said anything more as he reached up and rang the bell.

Prue was sitting on the couch with Phoebe leaning against her legs.

"You feeling better honey?" She asked concern for her sisters always her first priority.

"A bit. I was just so surprised, I don't think it was him Prue." Phoebe said "I know it in my heart. It wasn't him." It was that small piece in her heart she needed to hang on to. It kept her alive. The love they once shared.

"I think you're right sweetie, but now we just have to find out who is impostering him." Prue pulled her sister into a hug.

At the sound of the bell Piper walked out of the dining room, "I'll get it."

Bane didn't even wait for her to say hi as he pushed open the door and walked in.

"Come on in Bane." She said sarcastically.

Piper watdhed as Clay gave her a weak smile and Darryl followed after them both. She knew the look on his face and it was not a good feeling that swept over her when she saw it.

Prue and Phoebe looked up as Bane walked in and stood before them as he dropped a file on the coffee table.

"We have a problem." Was all he said in a tone they all knew. Something was about to happen. Something none of them expected.


	6. Chapter 6

_Present:_

The wind brushed past her face. She felt the start of the raindrops but made no move to find shelter from it. Had it really been that long when everything in their world went upside down?

They had missed so many birthdays, Christmases' and all the other holidays, but she didn't care about those. The one thing she missed most was her sister.

"The first Birthday was the hardest, but they say all the firsts are the hardest. Holidays especially, and special events that happened in our lives. The anniversary of us becoming witches. They were all hard; Still are, even after all these years." She didn't move from her place as she stood before the cold stone. The pain in her heart was as fresh as if it happened yesterday. A pain that no love could or would ever replace.

"We don't see much of each other any more. It just got to hard for us both. We both needed you so much. So much now we forget the times you were here, but we both remember the times we lost. Then and now."

Her tears were old, yet new. Each day she felt the loss of her sister over and over. A pain that no matter what, she thought was her fault. No matter what she thought it would always be there. There as much as the time lost before any of this happened.

_Fifteen years before;_

"Oh this is ridiculous." Piper tossed her hands up in defeat. Once again her oldest and youngest sister had come to a fighting impasse and she was left to try and figure it out.

"Piper all I want is to celebrate my birthday with my sisters. Is that so bad?" Phoebe pleaded

"It is when I don't want to." Prue shot back as she glared at her sister. "Why all of a sudden do you need us to party with? You've been doing that illegally since you were what? 14?"

"You know what Prue, go to hell I don't want to have you there. I just thought it would be nice for us for once to call a truce and get along for my birthday." Phoebe shot back as she headed up the stairs to her room.

Piper watched as one sister headed to her room as the other moved to the living room. Both were feeling the anger of their words.

She looked at them both as her own heart was caught once again in the middle. _'One day you will both see me and not yourselves'_ she thought to herself. She sighed as she went upstairs to get ready to go out with Phoebe.

--- -----

Piper walked down the stairs the next morning and ignored Prue who sat at her usual seat nursing a cup of coffee.

"I was wondering when you would appear?"

"Well I was the one out with our little sister celebrating her 21st last night. Not you." Piper replied back with sarcasm.

"Yeah well, you can also be the one that nurses her hangover."

"Nothing different there." Piper said under her breath.

Prue looked up but said nothing. Deep down she had resented not going with her sisters the night before. After all it's only once your baby sister turns legal, and she had blown the chance to spend it with her.

--- ----

Hours later Phoebe saw Prue siting on the couch, the fight the night before almost forgotten. She made her way quietly towards her sister and eased in on the couch beside her. "Hi."

Prue looked up at her sister. Her innocence was one she would forever see in her face. "Hi" her words were calming.

Phoebe moved closer and sat down beside her. "About last night. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. My baby sister became of age, and I was the one being the bitch to you. Truth was I wasn't sure if I was ready for you to be partying with the rest of the world."

"Its ok Prue. I knew you were with me in your heart."

Prue just stared at her youngest sister. Her heart was so big it still amazed her as to how much she could really hold inside. "What say you, Piper and I go out again tonight? Just the three of us. We can celebrate all over again." Prue suggested. She was more surprised when Phoebe cuddled up against her with her head resting almost on her stomach. "How about we do that here at home. Rent some movies. Get a bottle of wine."

"And Pipers special popcorn. I think that is a great idea sweetie." Prue agreed.

Piper leaned against the framing of the dining room and smiled at her two sisters. They would make it together she thought, but how much time have we all lost with each other because of our own stubbornness?

_Present:_

"Everything to me is so crystal clear. Everything but that one moment. People say it's from shock., the shock of losing you. The shock of seeing it all happen, but I know it is more then that. It's the loss of a part of who I am, who I was. A part of my soul I left that night, and I will never get it back." Her tears flowed freely like that of her sisters before her.

_Ten years before:_

Prue looked up at Bane, "Care to explain what this is?" her eyes glanced briefly at the photos that had spilled out from the file folder.

"That...That is my best friend Larry, or Lawrence. Depends on what you feel like calling him." Bane didn't sit but paced back and forth as his own emotions took over

He looked at Prue and then to her sisters, "That is what is left of him after a car accident in '96."

Phoebe looked at the photos quickly before she turned and hid her face into her sisters' lap.

"Sorry Phoebe, but that was actually how I felt when Daryl showed them to me. How can that be Larry when I was with him just the other day?"

"Risen from the dead. Used as a pawn of evil."

Everyone turned instantly to the voice coming from the living room entrance.

Prue was the first to react sending the person into the base of the stairs."What the hell are you doing here?" her voice filled with venom. Venom stronger then a rattler would hold, but that of a mother protecting her young.

"I came to help." he said as he stood up and shuck off the hit he had just took.

"You can go back to hell where you belong." Prue stepped closer to him, yet putting herself between him and both her sisters. She had seen Phoebe move from the couch and Piper move towards her.

"Look Prue."

"You know what Cole, I think we've all given you more chances then you deserve. But for the sake of Phoebe I am going to give you one more. Now get out of here." Her voice was hard and unrelenting. One, any other demon would consider, but Cole was different. He loved her sister and would do anything for her.

Cole looked past Prue to Phoebe. "Look, all I can do is give you some info. Some I know you will need. I can't help you even if you wanted it."

Prue just held her glare as she felt a someone moving next to her.

"Look Cole, I don't know you and I don't want to, but I think they don't want you here and I don't think they want your help." Bane's words held a meaning that no one could deny.

Clay stepped towards Bane, but he held his ground. "I don't know who you are either, but I know that you mean Phoebe no harm. I still love her and will do what I can to help her."

"Go to hell Cole." Phoebe gathered the courage she needed to face him one last time.

"Phoebe you have to believe me. What you are dealing with..."

"I don't care Cole. You are out of my life now, for good." She felt Piper hand take hers for support.

"Phoebe if you don't trust me fine, but know that I still love you and that you three are in danger. There is a demon out there pretending to be me. He is powerful, and one wrong move and you are all dead."

Prue stepped towards Cole, "This have anything to do with Bane's dead friend?" she didn't trust him, but she knew his love for her sister.

"Everything to do with." Cole started, "He was killed a few years back, but there was a part of him that the demons in the underworld saw as potential, so they grabbed his soul before it crossed over. In doing so he became a demon slave so to speak. He is at the beckon call of all demons, and he served the purpose of this one. Getting back into Bane's life was just the start." He held each other eyes to his. Though one he held close to his heart. "The whole plan was to get to you three. Everyone down there wants your powers and your book, and that is what he is trying to accomplish."

Bane wasn't sure what was going on but he was taking in every word, "So Clay and I were just pawns in a bigger game."

"It wouldn't have mattered if you were now or in twenty years. He had Larry as his pawn in place."

"Until Phoebe and I saw him in the park trying to kill her." Clay gathered as he moved towards Phoebe placing an arm around her waist, drawing her near him.

Cole looked around, "He'll make other arrangement to cover that, but it isn't over. He wants the three of you dead and will do anything to achieve that."

"Why? Why now?" Phoebe held his gaze wanting answers but felt saw his love in his eyes. "I mean why not before when you were here."

"Because in what he has done he has spread the doubt in your heart, and in turn he will turn you against me."

Phoebe wanted to yell at him, "I already am against you Cole. The moment you killed that witch I was against you."

He locked his eyes with hers not wanting to let go. He knew she still loved him as he fought for his own identity. Demon or human?

--- ---- --- ----

"We must act soon my liege,"

"Yes I can feel that Belthazor has grown stronger. We must act soon." He looked around him they called him their liege but he was nothing more then a servant to the Source, as they all were. Yet he knew his time was near, a time when he would rule the strength of evil. "Go now my children. And bring me the souls of the Charmed Ones. And for good measure: bring me the empty shells of their bodies as well."

He watched as his servants of darkness move quickly to complete his order. An order that would plunge darkness on the world above, for all eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

_Present:_

She sat in the living room of the Manor alone. She still wasn't sure how she was the one that ended up staying there. Her sister said she was moving out, she couldn't stay there anymore, to many memories. _'Like I don't have any?'_ she thought to herself. They were getting together that night, they did every year and it never got any easier as they always found themselves drawing back to days when they were younger. No matter what was going on in their lives school, guys, fights or just hanging out being sisters. The memories came no matter what.

She heard the knock on the door as it then opened up. She knew who it was so she stayed in her seat. Her sister came around the corner and sat down beside her. Reaching over and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I missed you at the cemetery."

"Yeah sorry. I was running late. I tried to call."

"Yeah dead battery on the cell."

It hurt to look at her. The pain ripping through my heart. She reminded me of her too much. Her smile, her laugh, all of it gone. Gone in what was literally a blink of an eye.

_Ten years before;_

Clay felt the hand on his arm as he took another step closer to Cole. He knew who it belonged to without even looking. She was just protecting him as he was her.

"Cole just go." Phoebe voice was hard.

He held her eyes to his a moment longer, "Just be careful." He finally said before shimmering out back to his liar to fight his own battle. A battle he now was wondering if it was worth fighting at all. She had given up on him given up on their love.

She felt her whole body give in to the tension she had been holding in as she felt Clay's arms around her and ease down towards the couch.

"Ok so we know it's a powerful demon." Piper said as she looked down at her sister

"Who is pretending to be Cole." Phoebe added. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that Cole was right, and that it wasn't him.

Prue and Piper looked at their sister not really sure what she was thinking, but they knew and trusted her instincts.

"So now what?" Prue asked as she looked from Bane to Clay.

"I say we find Larry, he must know something." Bane suggested. "Any ideas on how to find a dead guy?" He looked up at Prue before casting his eyes to her sisters.

--- ----

The sisters had made their way up to the attic leaving Bane and Clay to figure their own way as to find Larry.

"I still can't believe that ass. I mean we were tight." Bane paced back and forth trying to think of where his former friend would be.

"Well people change Bane. Look at you and me. We both did, and for the same reason."

Bane looked over at him and smile, "A Halliwell sister. What is it about them anyway? I mean the first time I laid eyes on Prue I knew."

"Thought you said you thought she was someone else?" Clay looked on confused.

"I did, but deep inside somewhere I knew it wasn't Hellfireand it woulnt have mattered if it was. As soon as I saw her I loved her. What about you? Phoebe steal your heart the moment you saw her?"

Clay turned towards the window. "I can't even explain it. It just slammed into me, but she wanted nothing to do with me. She had just moved to NY, away from Prue. All she wanted was forget her past, but I saw it in her eyes.; that spark." Clay looked back on the day he first knew he was in love with the youngest Halliwell. "I would do anything for her."

"Would you die for her?" Bane asked as he watched his friend.

Clay turned around and met his eyes, "You sound like a Kevin Costnar movie, but yes. I would." He said, with more ease then he thought it would take. He would die for her, and right now as things were looking he might.

--- ----

The three sisters stood at the podium flipping through the pages looking for anything that would lead them to the now demonized Larry.

"Here." Piper stopped the pages from moving as they looked at the spell.

"That is so not going to work Piper." Phoebe told her as she turned to the next page.

"You don't know that." Piper shot back as she flipped the pages back, "It says to Call a Lost Soul."

"He isn't exactly lost Pipe. He's a demon." Prue tried not to laugh

--- ----

The two men talked as they tried to work everything out, but as they talked and paced they did not see those that quietly worked their way up the steps to the old Victorian.

"Hello Bane. Long time." His voice was deeper then Bane remembered, but the features were the same man.

Bane turned and loooked at the man just inside teh entrance way, "Larry, what the hell?"

"Oh no, you don't expect me to explain everything do you? I mean isn't that what your girlfriend is for?" He laughed as two thugs leaped at Bane from behind, though missing as Clay pushed him out of the way first.

"**Get them!"** his voice filling with rage as the two mortals fought back and held their own to the demons before them.

--- ----

Phoebe looked up from the book and stepped hesitantly towards the attic door, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Prue looked up as she watched Phoebe slowly make her way towards the attic door. Her witch, as well as her sister instincts took over. Phoebe was in danger. "Phoebe **look out!"** she cried just as the attic door was blown off its hinges and inwards towards her little sister.

Phoebe went sailing across the room as Piper looked up and froze anyone who entered. It was times like these she wished her powers worked on her sisters. "**Phoebe!"**

Demons seemingly poured into the attic. As if they were waiting for the freezing witch to use her power.

"Prue, I can't hold them all off!" Piper yelled as Prue used her own powers to toss any demons back, that came through the door. She took a quick glance over at Phoebe who was lying in a heap near an old desk.

--- ----

Larry let the fight below go on with out him, he had his eyes on the bigger prize: the witches.

As he walked into the attic he stopped in his tracks as the witches were holding their own to the demons in the room. Though he saw his one chance as he moved towards Phoebe, lying unconscious on the floor.

Prue saw him making his move towards her sister and quickly focused her power on him, slamming him into the far wall. His cry of pain gave her more satisfaction then vanquishing him. His demons had caused her sisters pain, she was just repaying the favour.

The demons that were left cast their eyes around, they know they were beat this time. Each one was starting to take their own form of retreat, but one saw an opening to maybe barter with later. A chance he knew his master would be pleased with. Leaping up from his place on the floor he grabbed her and shimmered out before her sister could react.

Prue saw them all retreating and before she could react saw one of them taking her sister. She had one chance to get her back and he wasn't going anywhere. She focused her power once again on Larry and slammed him into one wall then across the room to another. It wasn't long before he was in a heap on the attic floor.

"Damn it." Was all she said in her frustration of losing one sister as she made her way over to the one she still did have. "Phoebs. Sweetie. Come on wake up." She lightly tapped her sister on the face, though getting no response.

Prue looked over at the demon on the floor. Getting up she headed for the book. It wasn't long before she had him bound with ropes that carried a magical spell. One to prevent him from leaving until she was done with him.

Having secured the demon she made her way back towards her baby sister. Lifting her with her power and easing her onto the old bed that was in the attic. She sat beside her and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. The blood to the side of her head did not go unnoticed, as she looked skywards, "**LEO!"**

Getting no reply she quickly made her way downstairs to get some first aid supplies and to see how Bane and Clay had made out.

Meeting Bane half way down the stairs, "Go to the bathroom and get everything you can for first aid. Phoebe's hurt." She spun back on her heals and headed back up stairs.

She sat on the bed running her hand over the top of her baby sisters' head. She turned slightly as she heard the demon coming too.

"Witch! What have you done?"

"Don't go getting all bothered, you aren't going anywhere till I get some answers." Her voice was harsh and determined.

"Prue." Bane came into the attic with Clay right behind him. As soon as Bane saw Larry he thrust what he had at Clay and almost sprinted across the attic, grabbing the demon by the throat. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Clay set the supplies down by Phoebe before standing back up and pulling Bane back from his former friend. "Bane!"

"You son of a bitch!" Bane glared back at him as he shook Clay off.

Prue wanted to help Bane but for now her first priority was her sister. She took the supplies in her hand and worked on stopping the bleeding from her sisters' head.

All she felt was pain. The throbbing in her head was like a steady drum of a war party waiting to attack, each beat louder, harder, faster. "Oh." Her slight groan caused her even more pain.

"Ssshhh Phoebe stay still, that was some hit you took sweetie."

"Pr..Prue."

"Yeah I'm right here. Just relax and stay still."

"Pipp..Piper?"

Prue didn't know what to tell her, but she knew she had to tell her the truth. "They took her Phoebe."

Phoebes eyes shot open and she bolted up causing even more pain but she didn't care.. The pounding in her head increased as she yelled, **"WHAT!?"**

Prue was at a loss for words. One sister was taken, the other seriously hurt and Leo was no where around.

For one moment her eyes drifted from her baby sister and to the one person who could tell her, them, where Piper was "You will tell me where she is. Or it will be very painful for you." She glared at the demon one more time before turning her concern back to Phoebe.

She ran her hand over Phoebe forehead with care, "Well get her back honey, right now you need to rest." Prue pressed her one hand on Phoebe shoulder guiding her back down to the bed. _'We **will **get her back'_ she thought as she cared for the youngest.


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe had her eyes closed, as the throbbing in her head refused to subside. She heard Prue's voice in what seemed distances from her. Her words were harsh and demanding.

"Prue?" she pushed herself up on to one arm as she saw where her sister was. The demon before her bloodied from what she knew was Prue's hand.

Prue made her way over to the sound of her sisters' voice. She had been in and out of consciousness since she had first woken.

"Hey honey, how you feeling?" her hand ran softly over her baby sisters head.

"Like I got hit by a Mac truck."

Prue tried to hold in her laughter, but with her younger sister sometimes it was impossible. And this was one of those times. "How are you really?" Prue asked, as she removed the cold cloth from her sisters' forehead and replaced it with another.

"Like I said, terrible." Phoebe replied as she cast her eyes around the attic, "Piper?"

Prue closed her eyes as she gathered her thoughts of what to tell Phoebe. "I am trying to find out where she is." Her eyes wandered over towards Larry.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position, the throbbing in her head not subsiding. "Did you try scrying?"

"No." Prue helped her sister get more comfortable. "Take it easy Phoebs, that was not exactly a light hit you took to your noggin."

"Or the rest of my body," Phoebe moved towards the edge of the bed, though not relinquishing her hold on Prue's arm, "I'm fine Prue, I just want to find Piper." She closed her eyes briefly as she stood up before opening them back up and started towards Larry.

Prue watched her sister with cautious worry as Phoebe walked towards Larry. She wondered at times, where her baby sister found the strength from, and this was one of those times.

"Prue stop it." She could almost feel her sisters concern for her as he walked slowly, "When we get Piper back I will rest, I promise." Phoebe spoke without even looking at her sister, her eye blazing at the demon in their attic.

All Prue could do was watch, as Phoebe moved to their treasured BOS, looking for anything that will help them get Piper back.

Phoebe felt rage over take her as she found nothing in the book. She stepped towards the demon and slammed her fist into his jaw, hard and fast. The blows continued one after the other as she screamed at him to tell her where her sister was. She finally spun around and landed a final blow to his head with her foot before Prue could even pull her away.

"Ssshhh ok honey, its ok. I got you." Prue held on tight as Phoebe at first squirmed in her arms, crying to be let go, but Prue held her tight. Eventually she felt Phoebe in her arms as her little sister gave into her fears and weariness.

"I want her back Prue." Phoebe leaned into Prues warmth as she cried for the sister that was missing.

"I know honey so do I." Prue held on as she rocked her back and forth. Running her hand over the top of Phoebes head she placed a kiss where her hand was, "We will find her sweetie, we just have to trust our magic."

--- ---- --- ----

Piper cast her eyes through the darkness to see where she was, but as a figured approached she felt fears rising inside her. Her hands were bound so she couldn't freeze him, she was helpless. All she felt was her own hope that her sisters would find her. Sisters. The last she saw of them was Prue fighting off Larry and Phoebe was in a heap against what was left of the old desk.

"Piper. Not what I was hoping for but in the end you will do." His voice approached her as she met his eyes.

Shock was the first thing she felt followed by betrayal.

"You son of a bitch. You just couldn't let go could you? You had to try one more time to please your master?" Her anger towards him was flaring almost out of control.

He stood before her, silent in the shadows, but enough that she could see part of him. A part she didn't want to see, before his laughter erupted. He had gotten what he wanted all these years. And now it would end.

"You think it's that easy witch? You and your sisters are no match for me. And soon they will join you in the fiery pits of hell." His laugh echoing off the walls as he turned and walked out of the dim cavern that held his prize.

Piper watched him leave her senses still on stunned. How could he do this? He claimed one thing and meant another.

"You _bastard_ Cole! All you wanted was us and our **powers!"** she yelled out at the slowly disappearing figure, has she slumped to the ground her mind on her sisters, though one in particular. How would Phoebe deal with this?

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe held the crystals above the map, as Prue worked on the demon. She closed her eyes from the harshness of Prue's voice a long time ago. She just concentrated on the crystal and finding Piper.

She felt Clay standing next to her before his arms wrapped around her waist. "You should be resting." He spoke softly as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I will when we find Piper." Her heart fluttered a beat in reaction to his kiss.

She watched as the crystal tore from her hands and landed on the floor at her feet. Almost feeling the heat radiating from it she knew where Piper was.

"Prue." She didn't take her eyes off the crystal as it began to glow red. Looking up for a second to catch Prue's eyes to hers, "She's in the underworld."

Larry watched as the sister pieced everything together. "You will never find her witch."

"That's what you think scum ball." Prue's voice harsh as she focused on what Phoebe was doing.

"Ok I think I got it." Phoebe didn't look up from her spot on the paper

"You think, Phoebe."

"Prue I got it I know I do." She looked up at her oldest sister. "Trust me." The pleading in her eyes was all Prue needed to know everything was going to be alright.

Prue cast her eyes towards the demon in the chair, "What about him?"

"Leave him. He ain't going anywhere." Phoebe said as she took Prue's hand to hers as she recited the spell that would lead them to Piper.

They re-formed in a dark cavern as each one took there post as lookouts in different direction.

"Any idea where we should be heading?" Prue cast her eyes down all possible avenues.

Phoebe looked down each passage before feeling a pull to one. "This way." She took Prue's hand in hers as she started down the passage.

--- ----

Piper pulled at the chains that held her in place though she knew nothing was going to free her.

"Need some help?"

Piper looked up to see both her sisters standing before her. "Yeah that's a stupid question." She held her hands out before her. "Bring a magical spell?"

Phoebe stood in front of Piper her hands over her shackles. The words she said soft and forced, but the result was one Piper was happy with as she reached over and pulled Phoebe into a hug. "You ok?" her mind drifting back to when she last saw her baby sisters, on the floor unconscious.

"I'm ok." She pulled Piper into a hug not wanting to let go, but knowing she had too.

Piper cast her look towards Prue as her older sister came towards her.

"Let's just let's get out of here." Prue said as she took Piper's hand in hers.

Phoebe closed her eyes as she said the spell to return them back to the Manor.

Upon returning Phoebe felt her knees get weak as she grabbed on to Prue's arm. "Oh."

"Ok, come on." Prue reached under her sisters' arms as she held her up and led her towards the bed once again.

Piper looked from Larry to her sisters. She wasn't sure what was going on and she knew that Cole had something to do with everything. "Prue. Can I talk to you a minute?"

Prue ran her hand over Phoebe on last time before making her way to Piper.

"It was Cole. He was the one I saw in the underworld." Piper held Prue's gaze a moment before they both turned towards Phoebe.

"Piper?"

"It was him Prue I swear."

Prue was torn between what Piper was telling her and what she knew in her heart, her heart was telling her that Cole would never do anything to hurt Phoebe, and that included hurting her sisters.

--- ---- --- ----

He felt a rage building up inside of him. A rage that he felt was owed to him. The witch was free and he knew who to blame. All of this was her fault and the next time he struck he would take her to her grave. The next time would be the death of Phoebe Halliwell.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper let the hot warm water soothe out her sore muscles. When they had returned home the first thing she did was head for the shower. Her body still aching from the fight and get warmed back up from the dampness that was in the cavern she was in. Pulling her robe around her she wrapped the towel around her wet hair before going in search of her sisters. Though she was fairly certain she knew where they were.

Piper made her way into Phoebes room to find her baby sister sleeping. Closing the door she started up to the attic where she was certain Prue would be trying to get what she could out of Larry.

"Prue?" Piper looked around the attic that was now in a total mess. "Prue?" her heart raced until she stepped in closer to find Leo leaning over her older sister, his hands glowing over her body. "What. What happened?"

"Seems Larry had a boss that wanted him back." He answered as he removed his hands from Prue when he heard her wake.

"Oh, owwie. That hurt." She reached on to Leo's arm and pulled herself up with his help.

"Prue are you ok?"

"Yeah just wounded pride."

Making their way from the attic they gathered in Phoebes room. Leo held his hands over the cut to her head and with his own magic it disappeared.

Phoebe opened her eyes to see Leo and her concerned sister. After demon fighting for three years she knew something had happened. "What?"

"Larry's gone. His boss attacked Prue in the attic and took him back." Leo replied.

"What? Prue are you ok?" she looked up at her sister.

"I'm fine. Leo arrived just in time, then we came and healed you. Though now we have to finish this. Come on." Prue took Phoebes hands in hers and pulled her off her bed.

--- ---- --- ----

"You imbecile!" he grabbed the front of Larry's shirt and tossed him across the room like a rag doll. "You have ruined everything."

"It wasn't my fault." Larry pushed himself up trying to gather any strength to fight back.

"It is. You lead them to me. And now I will never get what is rightfully mine." He grabbed him again throwing him the other way.

"I never said anything. They figured it out on their own. I swear."

He felt the burning pain as the energy ball hit his upper arm. As he cried out and held to his arm he bent over as his leg exploded in pain as well.

"If I can't get what I want I am going to take it out on you. Piece by piece."

How much more could he take before his body shut down? How much more before he gave up?

"This is getting boring." He spoke at the heap on the ground as he walked up towards it. The smell of the blood was filling his nostrils with little satisfaction.

He looked down at what was left of the beaten demon. The energy ball sitting comfortably in his hand before landing in the middle of his chest. His cries heard but were quickly gone as he disintegrated into nothing.

"You just had to kill him didn't you?" the voice came from the shadows.

He spun around to see the one who tormented him more then the witches ever would. "You."

"You just couldn't let him live."

"He betrayed me."

"I see." He moved with the shadows of the small cavern. Keeping his prey in the corner of one eye. "You will never be me Sikes so let it go."

"I'm already you Belthazor. And your witch thinks so too. I can't wait to kill her and her sisters. Take their powers for my own."

Cole moved with a speed and accuracy he thought he had lost. Losing his demon half to the fight with his human half. His love for her, taking over his soul, but he hadn't lost it only suppressed it.

He grabbed hold of his new enemy by the neck he held him against the wall. "Leave them alone."

"You've become soft Belthazor. I didn't want to believe the rumours about you and her, now I know they are true. The Belthazor I knew would never stand in my way of killing a witch. Especially one so powerful." He broke free of the hold his mentor had on him as he threw an energy ball at him.

They flew back and forth, no one demon getting the upper hand. Just crating damage to the underworld and a light show for anyone passing by.

Cole found an inner strength as his energy ball started to hit a bit closer to Sikes.

He felt one and then another. "This is far from over Belthazor. You my have won this round, but I'll be back to finish what I started. And when I do. You will see your witch suffer slowly." He held his hand to his side as he shimmered out.

Cole leaned against the rocked walls around him. Gathering strength to leave.

--- ---- --- ----

"Prue it was him. I saw him." Piper argued her point.

"Piper it was not Cole in the attic."

"Well it was him underground." Piper replied back. She knew what she saw.

Phoebe sat on the couch leaning against Clay. She looked over at her sisters and then to Bane who sat opposite her and Clay.

"You gonna stop this?" Bane looked at her hoping for an answer.

"No." she met his gaze across the living room.

Clay looked down at her wondering what she was thinking. He looked up at Bane and could see the same question on his face,_ 'Why not?'_

"This is ridiculous. It was him and he is going to come back for her, or all of us. It's what he has always wanted, our powers and our book. Why are you so _blind to him_ all of a sudden!" Piper felt her anger rising with each word. How could Prue, of all people, stand there and defend Cole?

"I am not _blind _to him, I know he is still a threat. Maybe more so then he has before, but it was not him that attacked me in the attic. It was someone who looked like him, but it wasn't him." Prue shot back as she met and held Pipers fury.

Phoebe closed her eyes, she just wanted it to end. Though Leo healed her wound, the headache remained. "Stop it. Just s**top**!"

Prue and Piper turned to wards her shocked at the harshness of her words to them.

"I don't care if it was him or not. Whoever it was we need to vanquish. _Now_."

Piper was the first to move, towards the kitchen. "I'll get the Belthazor flesh and start the potion."

Prue moved and sat beside her sister, "I'm sorry."

Phoebe sat up and leaned into Prue drawing her older sister into a hug, "It's ok."

He shimmered into the dining room. Giving himself space in case anything happened. He heard them in the living room and cautiously made his way forward. "Phoebe?"

Prue stood up when she saw and heard him. "What the hell are you doing here? Do you have a death wish?"

"No. I just wanted to let you know I took care of your problem."

Piper came in from the kitchen and froze him instantly. "I hope I can keep him that way till the potion is done."

"Piper let him go." Phoebe came up behind Prue and stood before her former lover.

"Excuse me?" Piper looked confused at Phoebe and then to Prue.

"Let him go."

Piper wasn't sure what was going on but there was something in her baby sisters' eyes that told her to listen to her. Waving her hand she unfroze Cole. "One false move and you are an iceberg again." She said to him almost wanting him to try something.

Cole looked from each sister finally settling his eyes on the one that held his heart for so long. "It was a demon by the name of Sikes. He is, was, a former student of mine, but he won't be bothering you anytime soon. He'll come back at some point I am certain. I didn't vanquish him but I hurt him pretty bad." His eyes held remorse that much Phoebe could see, but she couldn't fall back into the same trap.

"You need to go." She said as she felt Prue's hand on her back. Just enough to let her baby sister know she was there for her.

Cole looked around the room. Everything to him seemed different as the confusion still held his mind. The inner fight he had to endure was in his heart more so then his mind.

She stepped closer to see into his eyes. The man she knew and fell in love with was no longer there. Now was just the inner desires of a demon. "Go Cole. And don't come back."

He looked at her almost pleadingly before he turned slightly and shimmered out.

Phoebe felt Prue's arm wrap around her waist as she leaned back into her big sister. Nothing more was said, as they all stood looking at the place he had stood. It was over, until the next demon came.


	10. Chapter 10

Phoebe felt the warm arms wrap around her as she woke up the next morning and she knew who it was. After everything that had happened she still couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to find love twice.

"Morning."

She rolled over and looked deep into his loving eyes. "How did I get lucky enough to find you in my life for a third time."

"Well to use an old cliché _'Thirds times the Charmed_,'" he laughed as he pulled her closer to him. Their lips meeting for another passionate kiss.

"Hmmm I like that." She spoke softly as she looked down into his eyes.

"I thought you might." He laughed as he flipped her down on the bed taking in her face he smiled, "Phoebe, I love you. I always have."

Phoebe just smiled at him. Was it too soon? She didn't want it to be yet her feelings for Clay had always been there. It just somehow now felt different. She pulled him to her as they found each other again in love.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper stirred the batter as she felt Leo's arms wrap around her from behind. His sweet kisses along her neck were making it hard for her to concentrate on what she was doing.

"Ok you keep that up and we're going to have some unhappy people in this house."

"After last night I doubt it. Prue and Bane disappeared pretty fast last night, not to mention Phoebe and Clay." He laughed as he continued his trail of kisses.

"Yeah well mister, we weren't that far behind either of them." Piper laughed as she turned in his embrace letting her lips meet his.

Prue and Bane walked in at that moment, "Ok EW. Go back to your room if you're going to do that." She laughed at her sister.

Piper looked over Leo's shoulder and glared at her big sister, "You're one to talk missy. You two sure made a fast disappearing act last night." Piper smiled over at Prue, her meaning not getting past the oldest.

Prue had no reply back as she felt Bane's arms wrap around her waist. "Whatever it is, it smells great Piper." He said as they moved as one further into the kitchen.

"Hmm just give me the coffee." Prue laughed as Piper slid her sisters' mug into her hand. "Leaded anyone?" she laughed as Prue smacked her hand.

Breakfast was almost over as the four of them sat around the table.

"I guess we better keep some of this warm for Phoebe and Clay." Piper suggested as she started to clear off the table.

"Ok those two were right behind us last night. Do I even want know?" Prue looked up at Piper, getting her answer in her sisters' face, "Yeah, didn't think so."

"You guys talking about us?" Phoebe walked into the kitchen with Clay's hand in hers as she moved and sat on Prue's lap.

"Hi you." Prue looked up at her baby sister and recognized all the signs on her face.

Phoebe didn't say a word she just smiled at her big sister.

--- ---- --- ----

Prue leaned against Bane as they sat in the living room later that day. Piper and Leo had gone down to the club, and Phoebe and Clay had gone out for a walk.

"Do you really have to leave?" she looked down at thier hands as she entwined her fingers through his.

"I think I should. For awhile anyway. Try and find my dream again." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You made me see a long time ago to reach for it. So I think I will. I just need to start fresh somewhere else first. Find what I was looking for all these years. Though finding you back in my heart again isn't making this any easier."  
"So where you gonna go?" she knew she had to let him go, even though it was hard,

"I'm going to go back to NYC with Clay. He says he knows a few people and that they might be able to help me out. Who knows, the two of us might make a good team."

"I see."

Bane looked down at her face and gently brushed a way a tear, "I'll be back Prue. I promise." He cupped her face into his hand and leaned down to kissed her.

--- ---- --- ----

Clay pushed Phoebe gently on the swing, their conversation becoming much the same as Prue's and Bane's.

"So Cole?"

"He's gone. I don't want him back in my life. I know he helped us yesterday, but that doesn't change what he did."

"Killing that witch?"

"He didn't even try Clay." She explained, "Can we change the subject please. I don't really want to spend today talking about Cole."

Clay grabbed at her waist as the swing came back towards him. Her small screech was stopped as he pulled her around and kissed her. "I love you Phoebe."

"But you are still leaving again." Her hand resting on his face. "I don't want you to go." her words were soft and quiet.

"I'll be back. I always seem to find a path that leads to your door."

"Hmm that you do Clay. And I am glad." She pulled him down drawing him into another kiss.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper looked over at Leo as he unloaded another box of beer into the cooler.

"So what do you think will happen now?" she asked him not really sure herself what was going to happen.

"With what?" he looked up confused.

"My sisters and their guys. Keep up Leo." She laughed at the look on his face.

"Well if they're happy." he started

"I know. I should be happy for them. It is just. Those two come and go from their lives about as much as demons come into them. I don't want to see them get hurt."

Leo stood up and made his way across the bar, taking her hands in his. "You'll be there for them." he said as he leaned in and kissed her. Yet as soon as he felt the passion he sahred he pulled back and looked up, "I gotta go. I'll see you tonight."

"Love you." She kissed him across the bar as he disappeared. "I hate when he does that."

--- ---- --- ----

The ride to the airport started out with chatter and laughter, but as they drew closer it became quieter. Prue felt Bane's hand covering hers on the gearshift, as Phoebe just snuggled against Clay in the back.

They wandered around the airport before the two had to walk through security. Phoebe wiped away a tear on her face, as she felt Prue's arms around her waist. Drawing her near, to give them both the comfort they needed.

"What do you say you and I stop for ice cream down at the beach?" Prue suggested as she wiped away her own tears.

"Sure." Was the only reply Prue got from her baby sister. Too many times they had watched the men from their hearts disappear.

"Ok. Come on." Prue turned with her sister still in her arm, as they made their way to the parking lot.

Phoebe leaned her head against the glass and looked out to the waves rolling into the shore. Prue looked over and reached down and took her sisters hand into hers.

Phoebe turned her head slightly and met her sisters' brief gaze as they made their way along the windy road. "PRUE **LOOK OUT**!" Phoebe yelled out as she saw the car heading straight at them.

Prue saw him right before Phoebe had screamed out and swerved to miss him. The Jeep gripped the soft shoulder before hitting the guard-rail.

Everything slowed down as if her life was flashing before her eyes. She felt the Jeep pull as it gripped the soft dirt, she heard it make contact with the wooden rail, but it wasn't enough. She felt herself falling as the side of the road and the rail gave out. Sending the Jeep over the edge rolling towards the bottom.

--- ---- --- -----

The shrill of the phone broke Piper from her thoughts on her sisters. She knew that Bane and Clay where leaving later today and she knew that they would both need some support from her.

"Dinner. Their favourites." She said to no one. "P3, Piper speaking." as she answered the phone

She listened to the voice she knew all to well at the other end. She felt her legs grow weak as Darryl told her about the accident.

"They are on their way now to Bay General Piper." He said as he watched the ambulance pull away from the road. He didn't even hear her say anything. Just the sound of the phone being dropped. Hanging up his own phone he got in his car and followed after the ambulance.

--- ----

Piper ran into the hospital and rushed over to the ER. She felt a hand grip her arm and spun around to see Darryl face.

"Come on." He wanted to break right then, but he had to stay strong for a little bit longer.

Piper stopped in her steps as she looked into the ER. Her one sister was on the bed cradling the other. The tears a non-stop stream of pain. The blood on both of them was almost more then she could take, but the words she heard broke everything in her body.

"No no no no. Come back to me baby you can't leave me." More tears shed as she held her sister close to her heart. "Don't you leave me **_damn it_!** Come back."

Piper looked as her normally strong confident older sister broke down holding on to Phoebe. She felt her knees buckle as she slide to the floor, as realization came to her. Her baby sister was dead.


	11. The End

His cries shook the ground he stood on, as he crumbled to his knees. He had felt her die. His heart still belonged to her, even though she had let him go. He felt as if his own life had ended at that one moment. He didn't care any more. To him now life was over.

Cole fell to his knees holding his head in his hand as he cried for his lost love. Tilting his head towards the sky his cry once again bellowed out.

--- ---- --- ----

The doctors and nurses in the room quietly slipped away, letting the family have their last goodbyes.

Darryl stood there stunned as his own tears ran down his face. Phoebe's face was so peaceful. To him it looked like she was sleeping, but he knew she wasn't. He bent down and took Piper into his arms knowing she needed someone right then.

Prue couldn't, no wouldn't let go of Phoebe. She rested her head on her forehead. Her tears still flowing, as she ran her hand over her sisters' cheek. "You never listen to me do you? I need you. Come back." Her words were soft, as her heart didn't want to let go.

The pains of her own injuries were nothing compared to the broken heart inside her. A heart she knew would never be the same again. Everything around her was nothing. She didn't see Piper or Darryl com in, or the medical staff leaving. She just moved closer up on to the bed cradling her sister, as she had soem many times when she was younger whenever she was sick.

"Ssshhh now baby, big sis has you. It's ok now. Just sleep." She held her head close to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

Piper looked up from Darryl's arms and forced herself to her feet. She needed to be with Prue. She had to say her own goodbyes as well.

Piper looked down at Phoebe as she listened to Prue talking to her. Calming her, as she had when they were young. "Prue." Her voice finding a soft volume of her own pain.

"Ssshhh Piper, you'll wake her up." Prue replied not looking up at Piper.

"I know honey. Can." Her voice felt the lump forming in her throat. "Can I hold her a bit please?"

Prue seemed to think a moment. She knew Phoebe liked it when Piper snuggled with her, especially when she wasn't feeling well. She let her go a bit before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you baby. Sleep now."

Piper then truly saw Phoebe, even through the blood on her. She pushed it out of her mind. She had to do this. She had to say to her baby sister everything in her heart.

"Oh Phoebe." the lump was back as the tears continued their river of sorrow. "I love you so much sweetie. I will always love you." Her words scattered as she cried. Resting her forehead to Phoebes she let everything inside her out.

--- ---- --- ----

How long was it now? Minutes? Hours? Piper lay curled up next to Prue on her bed. She just held on to her sister. Her tears long since dried up but she knew there would be more. Maybe not now but soon. The doctors had given them both something to help them sleep. But as she lay there now her mind kept drifting to her baby sister.

_"Biper **wook,** a **fwoggy!"** A four year old Phoebe held out the small green reptile for her sister to see. But as she opened up her hands it jumped out._

_"Phoebe!"_

_"Biper, where he go?" Phoebe looked around the Manor in search of her new friend._

_Prue walked down the stairs to find both her younger sisters crawling all over the floor. __"What?"_

_"Phoebe found a new friend. He's green and likes to jump."_

_"Phoebe! You brought a f**rog** in the house?" she spoke quickly as she joined the search._

_Grams walked in from the kitchen seeing her three granddaughters on the floor seemingly searching for something. __"You three looking for this?" she held out the glass jar which inside held Phoebes new friend._

_"**Fwoggy!"** she exclaimed a she ran to her grandmother._

_Bending down she met Phoebes eyes, "Honey, why don't you take him down to the park. You can let him go near the pond."_

_"But that's where I found him." She pouted_

_"Well he has family too sweetie." Prue lifted up her sister. "Would you like someone to take you away from us?" _

_"Noo." Phoebe replied as she rested her head against her sisters shoulder_

_"Well that's what you did with the frog honey." Prue said as she tapped Phoebe on the nose. "Let's go take him home. Ok?"_

_"Otay."_

How many memories would her mind drift too? She saw everything she did and right there always was her smile. Lit up no matter what was going on around her.

"I loved her smile." Prue spoke to the air around them. She had seen the far away look on Pipers face and knew she was remembering something that Phoebe had done.

"Me too." Piper wrapped her arms around Prue as they sat in silence.

Prue leaned back against Piper as her own mind drifted.

_Prue ran up the steps to the Manor and saw her baby sister sitting on them. __"Hey Phoebs." She said as she scooted past her baby sister. Though in not getting a reply she stopped and turned around. "Phoebs? What's wrong?" she sat in behind Phoebe and wrapped her arms around her. Being at college and living on her own with Piper, she had to admit to herself she missed seeing her sister every day._

_"Nothing. Leave me alone." Phoebe said as she just stayed in her sisters arms._

_Prue knew by that alone that it was more then nothing bothering her sister. __"Talk to me sweetie." she rested her chin on her sisters shoulder_

_"Chad dumped me." Phoebe finally relented, as she really was glad to have Prue there to talk to. Some things she just couldn't talk to her Grams about._

_"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Prue tightened her grip on her sister as she pulled her close._

_"Right before Prom too. And get this, I saw him kissing Mindy behind the school." Her tears started now to flow more frequently._

_Prue ran things through her mind. Mindy was Phoebes friend, or was supposed to be. __"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." All she could do was be there for her. "Hey, why don't you come over to our place tonight? Just the three of us. A sister sleep over night. We'll order pizza watch some scary movies."_

_"I don't know Prue."_

_"Come on. When was the last time we did that. Besides it's what I used to do when ever I got dumped."_

_"When did you ever get dumped?" Phoebe asked not really sure if she wanted to believe her sister._

_"When Andy left for Portland." She answered._

_Phoebe looked back over at Prue. She remembered the three of them having a sleep over on the living room floor that night._

_"Ok. But I want everything on at least one pizza, **and** Kill It Before It Dies." She smiled up at Prue._

_"Deal." Prue hugged her sister as she placed a kiss on the top of her head._

Prue brushed away a tear as she recalled a moment with her sister. That one led to another and another. It was like watching a movie of her baby sister. Her vibrant smile and contagious laugh. She also thought of the times she had lost with her. The fights that were about nothing it seemed now. When she went to NYC. Times she would never get back.

--- ---- --- ----

The service had been a quiet, simple one. One that they both knew Phoebe would have liked. As they were leaving the small chapel Prue stopped, as she looked past all the people to the shadow that was disappearing.

"Piper." Her voice quiet as she held her gaze to the person leaving.

Piper followed Prue's gaze and closed her eyes, she knew it wasn't just them hurting. "Come on."

Walking after him, "Cole!" Prue called out stopping the demon.

"Look Prue, I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to say goodbye." He turned and met their gaze.

"I know. It's ok. Thank you for coming." She said as she met his eyes. The sorrow there she knew matched her own. He still loved her no matter what.

Piper stood beside Prue as Cole shimmered out leaving them standing alone once again. She felt Prue's arms wrap around her drawing her into a hug. Both letting their tears go once again.

--- ---- --- ----

_Present:_

They both sat on the grass looking at the place where their sister would forever be.

"I don't go a day without thinking about her." Prue spoke softly as she felt Pipers hand in hers.

"Me either." Piper looked down at the grass in front of her. Sometimes it just hurt too much to even see the name delicately etched into the stone. "It just seems so unreal at times. We fought demons everyday."

"I know." Prue said quietly again.

Piper looked over at Prue. "Prue it wasn't your fault."

"Piper I was driving."

"And he was driving when he was stoned. He killed her, not you." Piper had this argument almost every time she saw her sister. "She wouldn't blame you, so stop it. It's been ten years Prue. You can't keep doing this."

Prue felt the tears running down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away anymore. "I couldn't protect her."

"Oh sweetie." Piper pulled her into a hug. "She loves you and that is all that you need to know."

"I know. I love you Piper." Prue said as she held on to the family she still had.

Piper pulled back as a tear glistened in her own eyes. "That is the first time in ten years you've said that to me."

"I hurt to much. To let anyone back inside. I love you so much Piper and I am sorry I pushed you away."

"Oh Prue you didn't push. I love you too." She gave her sister a kiss before pulling her back into a hug. Each one crying for the loss that tore them apart, but was now after ten years, bringing them back together.

--- ----

Phoebe sat there watching them. Wanting to hold them, be held by them. "I love you both." She whispered as her own tears fell, as she felt the warmth of her mother's arms around her.

The End

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. That was a challenge to me to kill off my fav character, and not bring her back. And let me tell you when I wrote the hospital scenes and the funeral bit. I was in tears. I felt so bad for Prue and Piper.

But that aside I still hoped you enjoyed it.. hmmm which one to post next...

Di


End file.
